The Loving Kind
by xAngeloftheNorthx
Summary: Rosalie and her family move from England to the tiny town of Forks. Once there the lovely vampire meets a very mysterious and incredibly sexy woman called Isabella Gregory AKA Bella. Is the girl human? Warning: Femmeslash, smut and some violence. AU and OOC. Bella/Rosalie pairing. Some other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

_The Loving Kind_

Hello! :D

A new story! I've been reading lots of Twilight fanfics recently, and I'm totally infatuated by the Rosalie/Bella pairing so I've decided to write a so called 'Rosella' story myself.

Now, the usual warnings apply: Smut, Femmeslash, some violence and... more smut ;-) If anyone thinks they'll get offended by any of these things.. just go.

Diclaimer: I don't own shit. Or well, that's what's you're supposed to say isn't it?

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

''Rose! Hurry up!'' I heard Alice shouting while she ran up the stairs at an inhuman speed. I felt a growl rumbling in my chest.

''What?!'' I barked feeling slightly frustrated with my bubbly 'sister'.

''Pick your room before the boys steal the best ones!'' I heard the melodious voice shouting through the house, the pixy was already upstairs and had no doubt already claimed a room.

I grumbled but walked up the stairs. ''It's not like we actually sleep in our bloody rooms Alice.'' I said in a normal tone, knowing she could hear me wherever she was.

I heard Alice sighing and felt slightly guilty. Alice had been so happy when Carlisle and Esme had decided we'd move back to the US. It wasn't Alice's fault that I wanted to stay in England, my home country. I inspected some of the rooms in the enormous house Esme had picked out for us and found a room that was nice enough for me to function as 'bedroom'. The room was quite large, it had a gigantic four-poster bed and a desk with a very tricky looking computer; I wasn't very advanced when it came to technical equipment. I also noticed a large bookcase and a door to a big walk-in closet. I opened my suitcase and stored all my clothes in the enormous closet. I had to go shopping soon, Alice would love that. I heard a knock at my door and turned around.

''Hey Rose.'' My twin brother Jasper said while he leaned against the door. He looked apologetic and I knew he felt sorry for agreeing to move back to the US and basically dragging me here by my hair.

''Hey Jaz.'' I say smiling slightly. I don't want to make everyone feel uncomfortable around me, it's just that I love England, I feel more at home there. I love the people, the accents and even the weather. Especially when you're a vampire the British weather is not bad at all. But I guess the weather in Forks is quite similar, lots of rain, not a lot of sun.

Jasper smiled back and went to sit on my bed.

''I like your room, it's bigger than mine.'' He said in his what I considered gorgeous British accent. We are both 101 years old so our accents are quite posh. I nodded and went to sit next to him.

''I'm sure it won't be terrible Rose.'' Jasper said trying to cheer me up. I chuckled, and wrapped my arm around his broad shoulders. Jasper was the only one whom I even considered touching, I wasn't very comfortable with friendly touching. I wasn't called the Ice Queen for nothing. Even when Emmett and I were still together I didn't like getting all lovey-dovey around him and showing people stuff that didn't concern them. I would keep that for the bedroom.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and stood up, throwing me over his strong shoulder.

''Jaz! Put me down!'' I squealed and slapped him on his bum as hard as I could. He just chuckled and carried me down the stairs to the living room. When he finally put me down I punched his arm playfully.

''Ouch!'' Jasper said while rubbing his arm with a mocking scowl in his face. We both laughed and then I noticed that everyone was in the living room. Alice, Edward and Emmett sat on the large black leather couch, while Esme sat in one of the chairs and Carlisle stood with his hand resting on Esme's shoulder behind her chair. They all looked at me with a relieved smile on their face, I immediately glared at them. Just because I felt sorry for me ruining Jasper's and Alice's moods didn't mean I wasn't still angry at everyone for dragging me with them to this god awful country. I noticed everyone looking at me with some sort of fear in their eyes. Yes, we've had some arguments back in England prior to this whole moving situation, but I wasn't that scary was I?

Carlisle cleared his throat, making everyone stop looking at me and putting attention on him.

''Now that we've all settled in I want to set up some rules guys. Tomorrow you will go to school, the school's called Forks High School. I don't want any humans brought to this house, I don't want to get called to the principal's office for_ any_ reason, I don't want any skipping school and please just.. stay out of trouble.'' Carlisle said commandingly, as if we were children; Edward and Alice are both over 150 years old, me and Jasper are both 101 and Emmett who is the youngest is about 80 years old. We all just mumbled in agreement and Carlisle and Esme shared a look.

Alice jumped off the couch and grabbed the laptop. She motioned for me and I sat next to her, already knowing what she was planning.

''We will go shopping soon Rose but I really can't go another day with an empty closet like I have now.'' I smirked and after a while we had ordered tons of clothes, shoes and handbags from the internet.

The next morning I opened my eyes and saw the sunshine coming through the large window in my room. I hadn't slept of course but I sometimes liked to relax on my bed before school started. I jumped up and changed into a low cut v-neck long sleeved black shirt, dark blue tight jeans and high heeled knee high black boots. My hair was already looking perfect as was my make-up. Just because I didn't like being here didn't mean I couldn't look great. I no doubt would have some looks directed my way today. When I came down everyone was ready to go and I jumped into my red BMW convertible while Alice sat next to me. The boys went in Emmett's black jeep and we whizzed away.

We arrived and I stepped gracefully out of the car locking it behind me and started walking towards the school. I turned around though when I heard the loud rumbling sound of a heavy motorbike arriving. My brothers and sisters looked at the biker as well and the person parked her bike and elegantly threw her leg over the bike getting off of it. I didn't technically have to breathe as a vampire but my breath caught in my throat when the person, who appeared to be a girl, -judging at her rounded curves in her black leather pants and her black leather jacket- pulled off her helmet waving her long shiny brown hair around her head like a freaking supermodel in a shampoo commercial. I never thought I'd liked clichés but this girl, or woman as I should call her, was definitely something else. She turned off her bike and walked towards the school. When she passed us she saw me staring at her and she winked at me. She winked at me!

I heard some chuckling behind me and when the woman was gone I turned towards the rest of my family. Emmett looked dumbstruck as well, as did Jasper. Edward and Alice just send me a knowing smile and my eyes became slits when I glowered at them. I marched to the school and went to my first class, Biology. Both Jasper and Emmett were in that class and they went to sit next to eachother leaving me on my own at a two person's desk. Class started and the teacher introduced herself, I looked around the classroom and noticed some looks directed at me from both boys and girls. I huffed and glared at them all individually making them all quickly turn away. I looked up when the door opened and in walked the gorgeous woman who had only moments before stolen my breath. She looked even more gorgeous now, her straight dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her black leather jacket was slightly open revealing her generous cleavage almost bulging out of her tight low cut top. I swallowed loudly and tried to look at something else but my eyes just stayed glued to her ample chest. I felt like in a dream when the breasts came closer and closer to me. I quickly snapped my eyes up to her face when I noticed she went to sit down next to me. She raised one of her perfect eyebrows at me smirking amusedly. I scolded myself for getting caught leering like a horny teenage boy. I have enough experience with that myself and I know how irritating it can get. She however didn't look frustrated at all, she seemed quite amused and I focused on her eyes. They seemed beautiful, they were a very dark chocolate brown colour and I felt like staring at them for hours. That would look creepy though so I quickly clear my throat.

''Hey, I'm Rosalie. Who are you?'' I drawl in my seductive British accent and I saw her eyes widening in surprise when she heard my accent. Her eyes darkened somewhat and I noticed she had trouble forming a sentence.

''B-bella. I'm Isabella Gregory, nice to meet you Rosalie.'' She said in a low seductive voice, god her voice sounds like.. like sex. I can't describe it anyway else.

''Nice to meet you too Bella.'' I answered her. There was something about this woman, she smelled amazing, like lavender, something about her didn't seem human. I know she wasn't a vampire, I heard her heartbeat and saw her breathing but something in her eyes and her flawless skin made me wonder if she may be another supernatural creature.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Shall I continue this story? I'm not so sure, I kinda know where I wanna go with it but I would like to hear your opinion __ So please review? _

_If I will continue I promise the next chapter will be longer. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Loving Kind_

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Now, the usual warnings apply: Smut, Femmeslash, some violence and... more smut ;-) If anyone thinks they'll get offended by any of these things.. just go.

Diclaimer: I don't own shit. Or well, that's what's you're supposed to say isn't it?

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Chapter 2_

I can't take my eyes off her, she's so beautiful. How can someone be that beautiful? And she's so.. sexy. I'm sure she can lure everyone in her bed, even Edward, who's as gay as a bloody hamster.. and yes, that's very gay. I once had a hamster.. Oh God, she's looking at me!

I quickly turn towards the teacher, what the hell is that woman talking about? I cast a quick glance at Bella again, if I could blush I would be as red as a bloody tomato. She's still watching me, she seems in thought though, as if she's studying me. Maybe she's trying to figure out what I am.

I hide my smile behind my hand when I see her eyes travelling towards my chest area. Thank God I'm not the only one acting like a horndog. I grab the bottom of my shirt and delicately pull it down a bit showing a bit more cleavage, her eyes widen but when she looks up at my face I act like I'm listening to the teacher. I hear her sigh in relief and feel her eyes travelling back to their previous position. I smirk, and brush my hands through my long shiny blond hair, pulling it over one shoulder exposing my bare neck to Bella, who's breathing has quickened. God I love showing off, and this girl is definitely on my show off list.

I hear Jasper chuckling from behind me, I cast a glance at him and grin when he gives me a wink. Bella still hasn't noticed the fact that I'm doing this on purpose and my eyes widen when I smell a sweet somewhat salty scent coming from between her legs. Oh God, she's aroused. Am I that good?

I decide to keep going and I turn sideways so my back is to her and lean forward to grab a pen from my bag which is on the ground. My shirt is really tight and I feel it riding up when I lean forward showing Bella a strip of my bare lower back. I hear another gasp and smirk evilly. When I sit back up I turn to her. Our eyes meet and a blush creeps up her face. I give her a quick seductive wink and turn back to the teacher.

When class is over I want to walk out but Bella grabs my wrist preventing me from going. I'm glad I chose to wear long sleeves today or she probably would've noticed the coldness of my skin. I turn to her and look at her with my eyebrows raised.

''Ehh Rosalie? I was wondering if you know where the principal office is? This is my first year at this school and I don't really know my way around.'' She asks in her husky voice causing me to feel tingles running up my spine. The place where she's holding my wrist is actually tingling as well, must be the warmth of her body compared to mine.

''This is my first year as well Bella but yes, I do know where it is actually. I'll walk you.'' I say in my natural sultry voice. She smiles widely and quickly grabs her stuff. When Jasper and Emmett walk by I quickly explain to them that I will walk Bella to the headmaster's office. They smile mysteriously and I hide a chuckle. When Bella is done we walk out and I guide her along the hallways.

''So, did you move here from England?'' She asks smiling at me with a twinkle in her eyes. God her eyes are gorgeous, I swear I could look at them for hours.

''Yes I did actually.'' I answer.

''Are those people I saw this morning your family?'' She asks sounding very interested.

''Yes, those were my brothers Edward, Emmett and Jasper and my sister Alice.'' I say smiling at her. She looks so cute when she smiles brightly like that.

''Wow, big family.''

''Yeah, well we were adopted actually, only my twin brother Jasper and I are actually related.'' I explain. Why am I telling her this? I've never told any human about my family. Though I guess I don't think she's a human. And she seems so cute when she's interested, and I can't keep my eyes of her and I really should stop grinning like a freaking Cheshire cat right now. I'm probably freaking her out. I quickly drop my smile and get back to my usual indifferent mask. She notices and frowns a bit confusedly.

''Well, here we are.'' I exclaim when we stop in front of the headmaster's office. She looks up at me with disappointment showing on her face.

''That was quick.'' She says softly. The corners of my mouth turn up slightly when I realize she's sad because we have to part now. I feel sad as well, though I don't understand why. She's just a girl, stop acting like a lovesick puppy.

I nod and we share a smile before she thanks me and steps into the office. I smile widely and make my way over to the cafeteria. I notice my family sitting at a table in the corner, obviously trying to avoid getting to much attention, which is not working. I notice several looks directed at them as well as on me while I'm walking towards them. Well walking.. call it drifting, or floating, or walking like a freaking supermodel!

When I sit down they all stare at me. ''What?!'' I snap at them.

''Seems like you and miss –I know how to get off my motorcycle in the sexiest way ever- hit it off Rose?'' Alice says in her melodious voice. I laugh at her description of Bella, it's correct though.

''She's nice. And I don't think she's human guys.'' I say the latter in a lowered voice so no humans can overhear me.

''Really?'' Jasper asks to which I nod.

''What is she then?'' Edward asks.

''I've got no idea, but I want to find out.'' I answer while squeezing my eyes deep in thought.

''Uh oh, human alert.'' Emmett says jokingly noticing two guys coming towards our table.

''Hello ladies, welcome to Forks High School. I'm Mike, and this is my friend Eric. We couldn't help but notice you were new.'' The two guys said clearly only looking at me and Alice. They were both almost drooling and I put on my bitch face. The Mike guy noticed my glare and swallowed visibly while nudging the Eric guy in the side.

''Well, we better be off then. We'll see you around.'' Mike said looking slightly frightened and they turned around and walked away at a fast pace. We all laughed at their behaviour.

My mind quickly drifted back to Bella, why did I suddenly want to be with her? It felt like I was almost missing her, which was strange because we've only just parted. And now I couldn't stop thinking about her, about her smile, her gorgeous eyes, her long shiny brown hair, her flawless skin, her slim but still curvy figure and her smell. God her smell was intoxicating. Realisation dawned on me, it couldn't be right? She wasn't even a vampire. She was gorgeous though, even prettier than a vampire. Oh shit.

''G-guys. I think I have a problem.'' I stuttered looking down at the table.

''What is it Rose?'' Alice asked concern lacing her voice.

''I-I think.. Bella might be.. my.. mate.'' I said feeling embarrassed. I'd never thought I'd find my mate, of course every vampire should be able to find their mate but I never actually thought I would. Especially after Emmett and I broke up, I just thought that was it. But these feelings I was feeling for a girl I've only just met a couple of hours ago were unreal.

''Are you sure Rose?'' Jasper asked concerned. I knew he wanted me to be sure so I wouldn't get my 'heart' broken later on. And of course there was the matter of not knowing what she is. What if she's like a crazy demon who looks like a beautiful woman during the day but haunts humans during the night. Or maybe she's a vampire hunter, I've heard of some people who've got some weird supernatural powers to hunt vampires. Or she could be a..

''Rose?'' Jasper asked curiously, interrupting my thoughts.

''I'm sorry Jaz. No, I'm not sure but I've got these weird feelings and thoughts going through my mind. I can't stop thinking about her.'' I said honestly. I didn't like keeping secrets from my family. Why keep things a secret when you could tell your family and maybe get advice.

''Well, she is hot!'' Emmett exclaimed looking like a happy puppy. My eyes became slits when he talked about MY mate like that, I felt something rumbling in my chest and before I could stop it a growl left my throat. We all quickly looked around and thankfully no one had noticed my animal like sound.

''Wow! Didn't mean to offend you Rose. Sorry.'' Emmett quickly said. Seriously?! Even big strong looking like a bloody bulldozer Emmett was scared of me? Why have I never noticed this before?

''Hot biker girl alert!'' Alice said right before the sweetest smell in the world reached my nose. I quickly turned around and saw Bella gracefully walking towards our table. My eyes zoomed in on her swaying hips, why did she have to look so hot?!

''Hello Rosalie.'' Bella said in her sultry voice making me feel warm all over my body.

''H-hey Bella.'' I stuttered. Nice one Rosalie. You're a freaking vampire, act like one!

''Aren't you gonna introduce me?'' Bella asked with a playful smile on her face. I smiled back at her and nodded quickly.

''These are my brothers and sister. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice. Everyone this is Bella.'' I said while pointing at each of my family members individually. They all smiled politely and Bella smiled back.

''Do you wanna sit with us?'' Alice offered smiling brightly. She liked hanging out with other people, and this girl didn't seem afraid or intimidated by us like other people.

''Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.'' Bella said smiling widely at the bubbly girl. I couldn't help but swoon when I saw her smile or heard her voice. She was just so.. perfect.

She went to sit next to me and because of the small table our thighs touched making me feel electricity shoot through my thigh right to my core. I really hoped she wasn't some kind of creature with advanced smell because she would definitely smell my arousal right now.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Loving Kind_

First of all I want to thank you guys for the follows, favourites and reviews! I love them

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Now, the usual warnings apply: Smut, Femmeslash, some violence and... more smut ;-) If anyone thinks they'll get offended by any of these things.. just go.

Diclaimer: I don't own shit. Or well, that's what's you're supposed to say isn't it?

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Chapter 3_

Lunch is going great, Bella is definitely not the shy type. She is talking animatedly to the whole family at the moment. Her sitting this close to me is making me feel dizzy though. It feels weird, ever since I was turned by Carlisle I've never felt not my best, I've not even had a headache in over 80 years. So her addictive scent clouding my senses or the tingling feeling of her warm thigh against my own makes me feel a bit uncomfortable.

''Rosalie? Are you ok?'' I quickly focused when I heard Bella's concerned but still beautiful voice directed at me.

''Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.'' I quickly apologize while staring at Bella's warm dark brown eyes. She smiles and I notice her hand going under the table, she squeezes my thigh. God I'm glad vampires can't blush. I notice my family are acting like they aren't noticing what's going on and I appreciate it. She keeps her hand on my thigh and begins making slow circles with her hand. I feel my centre begin to throb with want and I put my hand on top of hers stopping the wonderful movement she's making with her warm hand. I don't remove her hand though, I actually turn her hand with her palm side up and begin scraping my nails over her palm. She apparently likes the feeling because I see her shudder slightly and when I look in her eyes her dark brown irises are suddenly a clear blue colour. What?!

She seems to notice my surprise because she quickly closes her eyes and keeps them closed for a couple of seconds, when she opens them they're back to their beautiful chocolate brown. Now I really want to know what she is!

''Are you feeling alright Bella?'' I ask, deliberately not asking about her changing eye colour, maybe she'll freak out when she notices I know she's not human. She seems relieved after my question, she probably thinks I didn't notice the change in her eyes.

''Yes Rose, I'm great. I'm just gonna go to the toilet for a minute.'' She says quickly and stands up. I watch her leave for the toilet.

''Go after her!'' Alice almost shouts at me. I chuckle and stand up to go after her. I open the door to the toilets and see only one stall is taken.

''Bella?'' I ask, knowing full well she's in there, I could recognise her lavender scent from miles away.

She opens the door and just stands there staring at me for a minute. I smile nervously and suddenly she's in front of me pushing me against the wall with a lot of force. Thank God my skin is rock hard or that would definitely have hurt. We stay quiet for a moment and I notice her brown eyes switching to that clear blue colour again. She looks like a predator and I can't help but think she looks incredibly hot. She smiles evilly and leans forward, I close my eyes and release a moan when I feel her soft lips touching mine. Her lips feel soft and warm and it feels like my whole body is on fire, in the good way that is. When I feel her wet and warm tongue licking my lower lip I quickly open my mouth and tangle my tongue around hers. Fuck, she tastes so good!

The kiss suddenly turns more heated and I open my eyes in surprise when I feel her sucking the air out of me. It feels like she's feeding off of my breath, which isn't a big deal because I don't need to breathe anyway. It actually feels really good when she does that and my arousal is getting even stronger. I kiss her back with more force and she keeps sucking the air out of my lungs. Then she suddenly releases me and when her eyes meet mine she seems in shock.

''Bella?'' I ask feeling concerned, she looks absolutely shaken.

''W-WOW!'' Bella almost shouts and begins laughing hysterically, it's creeping me out and I put my hand on her arm. She stops laughing and stares at me with a loving smile on her face. The smile quickly turns back to confusion though.

''What the fuck are you!?'' She asks clearly still in shock.

''Eeehh.. you first?'' I answer and she laughs, this time it's not creepy and I smile at the beautiful sound.

''You're still alive! And you're here! And that was the best kiss I've ever had! And you're still alive!'' Ok, she's gone back to creepy. I smile though when she says I'm the best kiss she's ever had.

''Yes, I'm alive. And thank you.'' I add the last part with a wink.

She laughs, and seems to calm down a bit. She opens her mouth to say something but gets interrupted by the bell.

''We'll talk later ok?'' She says. She's still grinning like a fool and leans forward to give me a quick peck on the lips. When she leans back again she studies me and the smile returns.

''Still alive.'' I say smirking and she giggles. Fuck that sounds cute!

We leave the toilet and each go to our different classrooms. Class goes by very slowly and I can't stop thinking about Bella. She's definitely not human. She apparently sucks my breath away, which was totally hot by the way. I smile widely when I remember her saying I was the best kiss she's ever had. Well, she was definitely the best kiss I've ever had as well. Imagine what sex with her is like. Oh God, I feel my core begin throbbing just at the thought of having sex with Bella. I miss her already and we've only been apart for a couple of minutes. I wish I could talk to someone right now, why does no one from my family have this class with me?

When the class is over I quickly go to find Bella, my advanced hearing quickly notices the sound of her bike driving out of the parking lot though. I thought she said we'd talk later? Maybe she meant tomorrow.

I see Alice standing near the entrance clearly waiting for me. I make my way over and she notices my smile.

''What happened in the bathroom?'' She asks excitedly. My smile widens even more and she squeals in happiness.

''I'll explain at home ok?'' I say and she nods while jumping up and down impatiently. I chuckle and we make our way over to my car. We drive home and we arrive just before the guys do. Alice grabs my arm and drags me to the living room.

''Esme! Carlisle! Come out here!'' She shouts and pushes me down on the couch. The guys walk in and sit down as well. I laugh when Alice sees Esme and Carlisle entering the living room and drags them down to the other couch.

''Now. Explain.'' She commands of me. Esme and Carlisle seem confused so I clear my throat.

''I think I may have found my mate today.'' I explain to Esme and Carlisle.

''That's great Rose!'' Esme exclaims and sends me a million dollar smile.

''Are there any vampires around here?'' Carlisle asks concerned.

''She's not a vampire.'' I explain slowly.

''She?!''

''Not a vampire?!''

Esme and Carlisle exclaim at the same time. I sigh, I hope they won't make a big deal out of this.

''Yes, she's called Bella and no she's not a vampire. I don't know what she is but I know she's not human.''

Carlisle relaxes when I mention she's not human. He clearly doesn't like the idea of a vampire mating with a human. Esme is smiling widely and makes her way over to me, giving me a hug. I normally don't like body contact but I guess Esme is alright, she's basically my mum.

''So, what happened in the bathroom Rose?!'' Alice whines clearly getting restless.

I chuckle. ''Uuhh.. we kissed. And it was amazing. She's definitely not human, she sucked all the air out of my lungs during our kiss. It was so weird but so awesome!'' I say excitedly.

''She sucked the air out of your lungs?'' Carlisle repeats. Of course he wants to know the technical bits.

''Yeah, that's what it felt like. And she seemed really surprised that I was still alive after the kiss.'' I explain.

Carlisle seemed deep in thought and stood up. He walked out of the room at vampire speed and came back two seconds later with a big book in his hands. He sat back down and scanned the pages quickly.

''AHAH!'' Carlisle almost shouted when he clearly found the page he was looking for.

''What?'' Emmett asks. Even he seems to be incredibly curious.

''She's a Succubus.'' Carlisle explains looking only at me.

''A what?'' I say curiously.

''A Succubus. A succubus is apparently a female demon or supernatural being who is often depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress. Kissing or sexual intercourse between a succubus and a human may result in the deterioration of health or even death of the human.'' Carlisle reads out loud. Well, that explains her shock when I wasn't lying dead at her feet.

''Do they have more strength than humans as well, because Bella seemed quite strong when she pushed me against a wall.'' I ask thinking about her strength, she was definitely stronger than a human. Edward chuckled when I said that and Alice laughed. I ignored them but couldn't help a smile reaching my face.

''Yes, a succubus has increased strength. She is stronger than humans but not as strong as vampires.'' Carlisle said after scanning the page quickly.

''They are sometimes also called Energy Vampires. Because they feed off humans energy.'' Carlisle kept reading.

''Energy?'' I ask.

''Yeah like your chi, your 'life force', your soul.''

''Then why did it feel like she took my breath?''

''I think for a vampire it feels the same, because we don't need oxygen and most vampires think we don't have a soul either. So she can't kill you because what she takes from you, you don't even need.''

''So does the take my energy or my breath?'' I ask feeling slightly confused.

''I don't know for sure, maybe she takes both.'' Carlisle says after closing the book.

''So why does she do it? Will she die if she doesn't?''

''Yes, she will feel a hunger and then she needs to feed. I think it increases around people she finds attractive. But maybe you should ask her all of this Rose?''

I nod, I should probably talk to her about this.

''Why don't you invite her for dinner tomorrow?'' Esme asks excitedly.

''But we don't eat.'' Jasper says clearly confused.

''I'm sure Bella does and it would be a great opportunity to meet the girl.'' Esme answered and we all agree. The conversation was clearly over because Carlisle left the room and Edward and Emmett went to their video games. I went to my room and lay down on my bed.

''Now hope she won't freak out when I tell her she's my mate.'' I say softly to myself before closing my eyes and relax.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Loving Kind_

First of all I want to thank you guys for the follows, favourites and reviews! I love them

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Now, the usual warnings apply: Smut, Femmeslash, some violence and... more smut ;-) If anyone thinks they'll get offended by any of these things.. just go.

Diclaimer: I don't own shit.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Chapter 4_

I open my eyes and it looks dark outside. I step gracefully out of bed and walk to the window.

''Ahhh.. just like home.'' I say when I notice the heavy clouds lingering in the sky above.

I quickly get dressed and check myself out in the mirror. I look hot, if I say so myself. When I get downstairs I see Alice sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine, I go and sit next to her.

''Hey Rosey!'' She says happily and smiles brightly. I smile back a bit hesitatingly.

''What's wrong?'' She asks sounding concerned. I sigh and she closes her magazine showing me she's listening.

''I'm a bit nervous.. About telling Bella I'm her mate.'' I say anxiously.

''Why? You're amazing Rose! Anyone would be lucky to get you as their mate. I'm sure Bella thinks so too.'' Alice says sweetly and softly brushes my arm. I smile at her sweet words but I'm still not convinced.

''But she's a bloody succubus Alice! She's a creature who lives off sex! How can I expect her to be monogamous when it's her nature?'' I say feeling concerned. I know Bella likes me, she made that very clear but she has probably lived like this for years. She has probably killed tons of people by kissing or having sex with random strangers, because that is the only way she survives.

''Just wait for what she has to say. Maybe she can control her hunger a lot better than what you give her credit for?'' Alice says softly and I nod. She's right, I shouldn't jump to conclusions and make her decisions for her. Maybe I'm freaking out over nothing.

We hear the boys coming down the stairs and we make our way over to the garage. Alice and I get into my car and I drive off to school. I'm still feeling nervous, we haven't talked after our kiss and she doesn't know I know she's a succubus. She also still doesn't know I'm a vampire, I hope she takes that well.

When we arrive I get out of my car and get even more nervous when I see her arrive at the exact same time on her motorbike. I wave goodbye to Alice and walk over to the sexy brunette getting off her bike. When she pulls off her helmet she sees me and a wide smile reaches her face. I smile too and when I've reached her she quite unexpectedly leans in and grabs the back of my neck pulling me in for a heated kiss. I hear catcalls coming from behind me, probably from Emmett, but I ignore him. God her lips are so warm and tasty! She opens her mouth and her tongue slips in my mouth. I seriously don't care about anyone watching us right now. I feel tingles rushing up my spine and I grab the side of her face deepening the kiss even more. I moan when I feel her do the sucking think again, I do notice it's more than just air now. After the little research we did on her yesterday I can distinguish clearly that she takes something that's deep inside of me. It doesn't feel uncomfortable though, it feels really nice actually and when I hear her moan as well I quickly realise we're still in a public place. I break the kiss and see her pouting slightly at the loss. Her eyes are the same clear blue colour as when I kissed her before and she looks so hot. I smile and she smiles back. She has got the cutest smile ever!

''I can get used to this.'' Bella says seductively.

I chuckle. ''To what exactly?'' I say teasingly.

''Kissing you. And you not dying when I do.'' She says honestly, her eyes have turned back to her beautiful chocolate brown colour again. Her eyes widen when she realises she has probably said to much because she still hasn't told me what she is.

''Don't worry Bella, I know what you are.'' I say trying to calm her down.

She looks confused and I chuckle.

''How?''

''I do my research.'' I say adding a wink and she giggles. We apparently both realise the time because we both start walking towards the school.

''Bella? Me and my family wondered if you could come to dinner tonight? At our place?'' I say hoping she says yes.

''Seriously? We know each other for two days now and I'm already meeting the parents?'' She says teasingly and I elbow her side. She laughs and grabs my hand while we're still walking towards our class. I smile at the cuteness of her actions and she smiles back at me.

''I'd love to come to dinner tonight. Should I bring anything?''

I laugh and she frowns confusedly. ''No Bella, we uhh.. we don't really.. eat.'' I say hesitatingly.

Her jaw drops almost to the floor. ''You don't eat?!'' She almost shouts and I quickly look around hoping nobody heard her.

''No, we don't.'' I simply say.

''What are you exactly?'' She asks sounding curious. We have now reached our classroom and stand in front of it, there are luckily not a lot of people around, apparently we are a bit late.

''You will find out tonight won't you babe?'' I say but my eyes widen when I hear my own slip. She smiles widely though when she hears the pet name and I sigh relieved.

We go inside the classroom and apologize to the teacher who doesn't really seem to mind we're late though. I see some looks directed at us, probably because of our display in the parking lot a couple of minutes ago, or maybe because we are the hottest bitches in this school!

We sit next to eachother and class goes by pretty quickly. We do sometimes smile at eachother and each time I feel a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. When that class is over we part ways and the rest of the day flies by as well. I walk to my car with Alice in tow and see the most beautiful woman in the world leaning against my car. I smile brightly and she sends me a seductive wink, I make my way over to her. Bella comes closer and wraps her arms around my waist, not even caring Alice is standing right behind me. I hear Alice chuckle and she walks off towards my brothers who are standing near Emmett's car. Bella leans in and gives me a quick kiss on my lips. She leans back and after studying my face for a while her lips turn up into a wide grin.

''What?'' I ask with an amused smirk on my face. She giggles and pulls me tighter against her, I wrap my arms around her waist as well.

''Nothing.. it's just weird kissing someone and not seeing a creepy dead person lying on the ground when I open my eyes.'' She says smiling. I don't really understand why she's smiling though, I mean, that's horrible isn't it?

''Can I ask you something?'' I ask softly. She nods and smiles encouragingly.

''Do you kill people by kissing them or also by having sex?'' I ask hesitatingly, I hope she won't find that a rude question.

''It's most of the time kissing but sometimes when the human is a bit stronger in the mind or I can control my hunger better it ends up in sex. No one has ever woken up next to me though.'' She says, clearly not smiling anymore. I shudder at the sadness of the story but when I see her eyes widen I stop.

''You're not afraid of me are you?'' She asks sounding panicked.

I smile seductively and let my hands travel down to her bum squeezing it softly. She gasps and smiles back.

''I'm not easily scared babe.'' I say with a seductive tone in my voice, she clearly hears it because I see a blue flash appearing in her dark brown eyes.

''Now come on, I bet Esme has already finished dinner.'' I say releasing her and unlocking my car.

''But it's only 4 o'clock.'' Bella says sounding confused.

''Esme hasn't cooked in a long time and she was pretty excited about you joining us so I'm sure she's been cooking all day.'' I explain. I'm quite certain that when we get home there will be food for at least ten people on the table. We get in my car and I notice my brothers and sister have already left so I start the car and drive out of the parking lot. Once we're on our way Bella and I keep shooting glances at eachother and I gasp when she puts her warm hand on my knee. I look at her and she's smiling evilly at me. She moves her hand up my leg in an excruciatingly slow stroke and I groan at her teasing. I don't even pay attention to the road, thank God driving is almost my second nature so I'm positive we won't bump into a tree.

''Bella..'' I groan, on one hand I want her to stop, on the other hand what she's doing feels absolutely amazing. She ignores me and her hand gets closer and closer to my core. She cups my mound through my jeans at the exact same moment I park my car in the garage of the house, I release a loud moan and I'm positive everyone in the house just heard us arrive. She giggles and removes her hand causing me to whimper at the loss of contact. She laughs again and leans close to my ear.

''Patience babe, it's time to meet the parents.'' She says in a low sexy voice, I feel her warm breath against my ear and hold back another moan. She gets out of the car and I follow behind her, then I lead her to the living room of the house where the whole family is waiting for us.

''Hello Bella, it's so nice to meet you. I'm glad you could come.'' Esme says smiling warmly and gives Bella two kisses on her cheeks.

''Nice to meet you too Mrs Cullen, thank you for inviting me.'' Bella says politely.

''Call me Esme dear.'' Esme says smiling and Bella smiles back.

''Hey Bella, I was wondering.. how old are you?'' Emmett asks curiously. I'm already feeling embarrassed for my family.

''Do you not know you should never ask a lady that Emmett?'' Bella answers jokingly and Emmett's eyes drop to the ground in shame.

''Well, how old are all of you?'' Bella asks and looks around the room.

''I'm 80, Rose and Jasper are 101, Alice is 154, Edward is 160, Esme is 200 and Carlisle is 544.'' Emmett says quickly, Bella smiles at his eagerness and nods.

''I'm 221 years old.'' Bella says surprising me, she's quite old, I didn't expect that. She's even older than Esme who she just called Mrs Cullen. And she's more than twice my age! I chuckle.

''Cougar..'' I mumble jokingly and she laughs.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_I'm sorry this chapter was a bit of a filler, next chapter will be dinner at the Cullens! Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

_The Loving Kind_

First of all I want to thank you guys for the follows, favourites and reviews! I love them!

Also, it's funny, I'm really not used to criticism.. It's weird, because I do consider my other stories to be even worse written than this one and I don't get criticism on those ones and I do on this one.. Well, I know it's not criticism, it's just advice, and I love that, it's just weird I don't get it on my other stories when I know they could be a lot better.

So, whatever.. Umm.. I want to answer **God's Little Demon**: I understand where you're coming from, I definitely think my writing could be a lot better but I don't know.. I somehow don't like the idea of getting a Beta, even if my stories will improve, I kinda like the feeling of doing it on my own. I'll try to pay more attention to grammar and punctuation. But to be honest, I'm kinda awful with those things in my own language as well, so it's a bit of a lost cause but I'll try. Maybe if more people complain I'll go find a Beta. I'm sorry if it bothers you. Thanks for the advice.

I also want to answer **Trueloveaddict-Ally**: I'll try and make the chapters longer okay? ;-)

Oh and to some people who asked if I got the Succubus idea from Lost Girl? Yes, yes I did. ;-) Love that show. I've also watched the Charmed episode about the Succubus, but the succubus there was incredibly creepy so I've decided to make her more like Bo from Lost Girl.

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Now, the usual warnings apply: Smut, Femmeslash, some violence and... more smut ;-) If anyone thinks they'll get offended by any of these things.. just go.

Diclaimer: I don't own shit.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Chapter 5_

Dinner is going great. I was right when I predicted there'd be enough food to feed at least ten people on the table. Bella is the only one eating though, even though we've all got plates in front of us. I'm guessing Esme wants to make us seem normal in front of Bella. She probably forgot Bella is far from normal herself. I am beginning to feel a bit antsy since the whole 'Bella is a succubus' and 'we are vampires' hasn't come up yet. We're basically all talking about absolutely nothing. I look up when I hear Bella clear her throat. I hadn't noticed it had been quiet for a while and I notice everyone looking at her. Her face seems serious so I'm guessing we're finally going to acknowledge the giant elephant in the room.

''So.. Rose told me you guys know what I am. I hope you don't think of me to be too dangerous to be with Rose.'' She says plainly. I smile when I hear her say 'be with Rose', it just makes me all tingly inside.

Esme shakes her head quickly. ''Oh no dear. I think we have done enough research to establish you can't harm our kind.''

Bella looks a bit confused. ''Yes, so I've noticed. I was wondering though, what exactly is your kind?''

My whole family suddenly turn to me with surprise evident on their faces.

''What?'' I ask them feeling confused.

''You haven't told her what we are yet?'' Edward asks.

If I could blush my cheeks would be flaming right now. ''I haven't found the time to tell her yet.''

''We are vampires.'' Carlisle says after a short quite uncomfortable silence.

Bella gasps and her eyes widen. She quickly looks at each and every one of us and her eyes stay focused on me.

''You're not planning on killing me are you?'' She asks chuckling nervously. The others laugh at her 'joke' but I'm wondering if there's any truth in the joke. I send her what I hope is a reassuring smile and she grabs her glass of water and takes a sip.

''Vampires.. right.. Okay..'' She takes another sip and looks at Carlisle.

''So.. you know what I feed off.. right?'' Bella asks, Carlisle nods.

''So do you also know why I can still feed from Rose?'' Bella asks hesitatingly.

''We're vampires Bella. We don't need to actually breathe to live. As far as 'chi-sucking' goes, I'm not sure. There are people who claim vampires don't have as soul so perhaps that's why you don't harm us when you take it. I however think that it's more about the fact that we are technically dead. Our heart doesn't beat. Dead beings most of the time don't have a soul.''

Bella's mouth fell open when Carlisle started talking and she's now staring at me. I quirk an eyebrow and smile sweetly at her. She still hasn't said anything but her open mouth has closed now and she smiles back at me. My heart melts when I see her smile, she looks so cute.. all confused.

''So are you saying that I can feed off Rose forever without causing her any harm? It's not a temporary thing?'' She asks softly, she has diverted her eyes and I notice she's trying very hard not to look at me. My insides get all warm when I hear her say 'forever'. She wants to be with me forever? She doesn't even know she's my mate. We've only just met! How can she know she wants to be with me forever if we've only known eachother for 2 days?! I mean.. I know I want to be with her forever but that's just because she's my mate.. right? What if she only wants to be with me because she can feed of me without killing any harmless humans? Maybe I'm just her food source? No, Rose stop it!

''That is exactly what I'm saying. Vampires can only be killed by fire, no breath or chi sucking will knock us out.'' Carlisle responds to Bella's question. Bella looks relieved and she turns her head back to me and smiles widely.

''Okay, that's great. I mean.. that's awesome! Why have I never stumbled upon this before? I've killed humans for over 200 years for no good reason. I could've just searched for vampires instead!'' She exclaims, I notice she's getting anxious now.

''No Bella, that's not true. Most vampires aren't like us, they feed of human blood. We feed of animal blood, and as far as I can smell you smell a lot like a human. Much better, but still, normal vampires wouldn't hesitate to bite you I assure you.'' I explain quickly, I want to let her see she didn't do anything wrong. She fed off humans because she needed to survive.

She relaxes a little and I'm wondering why I didn't take the seat next to her. I just want to hold her hand right now, she's sitting inbetween Emmett and Jasper, I don't see them grabbing her hand for any support any time soon.

I stand up and walk towards her, I kneel next to her chair and she looks at me. I grab her hands and I see her eyes are shining with unshed tears.

''You did nothing wrong honey. You did what you needed to do to survive, it's what you've been made for. It's not your fault and we won't think ill of you because of it.'' I explain softly, I know the others can hear me but I still whisper. She lets out a sob and quickly drops her head to my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her waist and she cries against me. I stroke her hair and soothe her as best as I can.

''You don't have to do that anymore baby, you don't have to kill anyone anymore. I will be with you forever.'' I whisper while still stroking her long soft hair.

''You- you promise?'' She asks inbetween sobs. I feel a rush of love going through me for this woman and I nod.

''I promise.'' I say softly and in return she wraps her arms around my shoulder and holds me tightly against her.

Her crying stops and she gives me one last tight squeeze before releasing me and staring down at me. I smile at her and try to add as much of my feelings for her in the smile. I grab her hands and she squeezes mine.

''B-but why? Why would you want to be with me?'' She asks sounding confused. I'm guessing she's wondering why I would be with someone who's killed hundreds if not thousands of people. I decide to tell her, it's not like she's gonna reject me? I hope..

''You- You're my mate Bella.'' I say softly looking at her eyes. Her eyes widen but I don't see any emotion in them.

''I'm your.. mate? What does that mean exactly?'' She asks and looks at Carlisle, I notice her hold on my hands weaken and I'm getting scared. She doesn't like it. She doesn't like the sound of her being my mate.

''Every vampire has a mate, not every vampire meets their mate though. A mate is basically a soul mate and a when a vampire gets very lucky they find theirs. Every connection between a vampire and its mate is different. It can be like how regular people fall in love: first meeting, then slowly falling in love. It can however also go like love at first sight, with first sight it does mean an eye to eye connection. The vampire won't know it's their mate until the eyes meet. It doesn't necessarily mean that the vampire loves their mate immediately but there can be a strong connection. That connection can cause a vampire a lot of pain once the vampire and their mate are separated.'' Carlisle explains.

Bella remains quiet and slowly turns her face back to mine.

''You fell for me the first time you saw me?'' Bella asks softly. I really hope she isn't freaked out by this. I nod and she smiles weakly.

''So, if it weren't for the 'mate-connection' would you have seen me at all?'' She asks shyly. Oh no, she's thinking I only like her because of the whole 'mate' thing. I grab her hands again and rub slow circles with my thumb on her palm.

''Are you kidding me?! Do you even know how sexy you looked when you stepped off that motorbike? Half the parking lot was staring at you! Of course I would've seen you!'' I say seriously and she chuckles. I feel relief wash over me now that she seems less sad. I lean towards her and give her a sweet kiss on her soft lips.

''I felt already drawn to you before our eyes even met Bella. You're the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, sweet, cutest woman I've ever met.'' I say honestly and she smiles widely. She puts her hand in my neck and pulls me towards her, capturing my lips with her soft ones. I kiss her back but quickly realise we aren't alone so I stop before it gets too heated.

We smile at eachother and I go back to my chair. She looks around the table at my family and she smiles.

''So.. mind telling me a bit about your past?'' She asks no one in particular.

Emmett seems very eager to dive into our family history and he clears his throat.

''Carlisle was born in Holland, Europe, in the year 1468. He was changed in 1499 and travelled around Europe and later around the US for a couple of years until he met Esme in the US in the year 1841. They met Edward who came from Britain but had just travelled to the US for work in the year 1872. They met Alice in the year 1880 and they all travelled together to Great Britain. Once there they met Rosalie and Jasper in the year 1930 and after a couple of years they travelled back to the US. They met me there in the year 1953 and after a couple of years in the US we again travelled back to the UK. We stayed there until a couple of days ago.'' Emmett explained quickly and I practically saw the wheels in Bella's head turning.

''W-wow.'' She said and thanked him. ''I'm guessing that was a very brief summary.''

I nodded. ''Of course, I'll tell you more about it later.'' She smiled and looked around the table again.

''Well, I guess it's only fair if I tell you about me then isn't it?'' She said and we all sat up straight, curiously listening to what was about to come.

''I was born in the year 1791 in the Spanish part of the US. I have never known my parents and was adopted by humans when I was a newborn. I found out I was a Succubus when I was 19 years old. I was engaged to be married by then and me and my fiancée got a bit carried away and kissed for the first time. When I opened my eyes he laid dead at my feet, I got scared and ran away. I travelled throughout the US for several decades and made a few friends who weren't human either. They told me a bit about their knowledge of Succubi. I've lived and travelled with a couple of friends for some decades and about a month ago I decided to move to Forks. They promised they will move out here too and I expect them very soon.'' She said and I noticed Carlisle seemed cheerful when she talked about her friends who weren't human.

''You mentioned your friends aren't human Bella. Can you tell me what they are?'' He asked in his doctor voice. He's always interested when it comes to supernatural creatures.

Bella smiled and nodded. ''Yes, I've got a friend called Brittany, she's Dutch as well actually and she's a fairy. Then we've got Kimberley, she's British and she's a mermaid. And lastly we've got Calliope and Carlos who are twins, they're from Mexico and they're werewolves.''

My mouth fell open. I've never met a fairy, a mermaid or a werewolf in real life. I looked at Carlisle and he seemed surprised too.

''Are they as old as you Bella?'' Jasper asked curiously.

Bella shook her head. ''No, they're a lot older actually. Kimberley is almost as old as Carlisle, she's 470. Brittany is 320 and the twins are 414.'' We all now gape at her and she laughs.

''I'm sure you'll love them, they're awesome.'' Bella says cockily and we all chuckle.

Esme stands up and starts cleaning the dishes. She puts the left-over food in the fridge while Carlisle goes and helps her. I walk towards Bella, pull her up and drag her to my room. Once there we sit down on my bed and shuffle backwards so our backs are against the headboard. I lean my head on her shoulder and she wraps her arms around me.

''That was a lot of information for one day.'' I say softly and she chuckles.

''I feel like my head is gonna explode.'' She says and I look up at her beautiful dark brown eyes. She smiles at me and leans down to give me a soft sweet kiss.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. I'm sorry this was so much information, my head kinda exploded too. I'm really sorry if anyone found any information that couldn't be right considering the whole history of the USA thing.. I'm not really an expert; I'm not even from the US._

_Next chapter, some ladyloving between Rose and Bella. Yay! _


	6. Chapter 6

_The Loving Kind_

First of all I want to thank you guys for the follows, favourites and reviews! I love them!

I'm so sorry for taking this long to update, I've been very busy with college lately.

I'll try to update more often from now on, no promises though, I'm bad at keeping promises :S

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Now, the usual warnings apply: Smut, Femmeslash, some violence and... more smut ;-) If anyone thinks they'll get offended by any of these things.. just go.

Diclaimer: I don't own shit.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Chapter 6_

The sun is coming through the window and I'm smiling, like really smiling. I look down and see the most beautiful woman in the whole world lying in my arms. No, we didn't have sex, we just cuddled until she fell asleep, and I really don't mind. We are both still wearing our clothes and we have our arms wrapped around eachother. She's still sleeping and I can't do anything but stare at her. God, how can anyone look this beautiful while asleep? It's unreal, and I'm so happy she's mine. She knows she's my mate and she didn't freak out, she actually wants to be with me, I can't be happier. Of course she'll have to adjust to being in an actual relationship, and we'll have a long way to go but still, I'm happy right now.

''Mmmm.. Rose?'' Bella moans and I smile hearing her beautiful sleepy voice.

She opens her eyes slowly and looks up at me. ''You're staring.'' She says with a small smirk on her face. I giggle and she wraps her arms around my waist squeezing me tightly.

''Did you sleep well?'' She asks me and I raise my eyebrows, I guess I haven't told her about that part yet.

''Uuhh, babe? I don't really sleep.'' I admit and her eyes fly open.

''What? You don't sleep?! Seriously?'' She asks sounding surprised.

''No, vampires don't sleep.''

''You could've told me that before, what have you been doing all night?'' She looks up at me concerned. I smile and give her a peck on top of her head.

''Don't worry Bella, over the years I have sort of learned how to meditate.'' I say trying to not make her feel bad for keeping me in bed all night.

''Meditate? What do you mean?''

''Well, I have learned how to clear my head while closing my eyes, it's not the same as sleeping but it relaxes me and time seems to go by a bit quicker.'' I explain and she nods her head, showing she understands.

''So, while you were not meditating, you were watching me sleeping?'' She asks inquisitively with her eyebrows raised.

I grin widely. ''Yeah, I guess you could say that.''

She chuckles and punches my arms softly. ''Creeper.''

I laugh and she smiles brightly. When I stop laughing I notice the look in her eyes, her beautiful dark brown eyes show an emotion I can only explain as love. I wonder if she really does love me, we haven't told eachother yet. Not that that's weird since we haven't even known eachother for three days. I smile back at her and she sits up a bit putting both her hands on my cheeks pulling me closer to her face. Our lips brush softly against each other's and her warm breath hitting my face causes butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

''You're beautiful Rose.'' She whispers softly before capturing my lips with hers and opening my mouth with her tongue. Our tongues swirl slowly around one another and I moan when her hand travels down to my breast, giving it a soft squeeze. She breaks away from the kiss and stares at my face for a couple of seconds.

''What?'' I wonder.

''What if Carlisle was wrong, what if I _can _kill you?'' She asks softly. I smile reassuringly, I understand what she wants, she wants to feed, but she's afraid she might hurt me.

''He's not wrong Bella, you won't kill me. You fed off me twice before remember? If you want to feed off me you should, I really don't mind. You _won't _kill me Bella.'' I say slowly, she needs to understand. I can't have her be afraid every time she's 'hungry'.

She still looks a bit unsure and I grab her hand stroking it softly.

''How often do you feed?'' I ask her curiously. We've not even known eachother for three days and she already wants to feed off me for the third time. I wonder if she has to feed every day because if that is so she has killed a lot of people over her 221 years.

''Usually around once every 5 or 6 days but when I'm around you I'm hungry all the time.'' She says grinning deviously.

''Well go ahead babe, I really don't mind.'' I say smiling and she grins. Her grin is soon replaced by a frown though.

''How does it feel? When I feed off you? No one has ever been able to tell me since they were all dead before I was done feeding.'' She says sounding embarrassed.

I smile sadly feeling sorry for her, I can't even imagine what she's going through. Of course I have killed humans as well but that was only in the beginning before my family had finally persuaded me to drink animal blood. At the time I didn't really care I killed humans, I hated what I'd turned into and only felt sorry for myself, not for anyone else. But she didn't have a choice; it was killing humans or dying. She can't just suck the chi out of animals.

''It feels absolutely amazing Bella, really it does. It feels like.. Well, I can't really explain it but it sort of makes you feel like nothing matters. Like _you _are all there is in life, I'm sure it's not a great consolation but I think those people you've kissed died a happy painless death.'' I say making her smile widely.

She pulled me in for another kiss and put her hands tenderly against my cheeks. We kissed softly at first but when our tongues made contact it quickly turned heated. I led out a loud deep moan when I feel her start the sucking thing. God, it really does feel so good. It's like she somehow doubles my sense of arousal. And that says something because I was already pretty aroused.

She lets out a deep moan as well and I feel a shiver running down my spine at the sexy sound. She suddenly broke away and I let out a groan of displeasure.

''Bella, what's wrong?'' I ask feeling concerned after seeing a blush on her cheeks. She looks away and blushes even more. I put my finger underneath her chin and lift her face up so she's looking in my eyes.

''Bella?''

She sighs and gives a quick nod stating she heard me. ''I- I don't really know how to say it so I'm just gonna say it okay?'' She says and I feel even more concerned. I sit up straight and pull her up as well.

''Okay. What is it?'' I ask hesitantly.

''Well, I'm a Succubus so as you know I'm kinda a sexual creature.'' She says and I nod. I've got no idea where she's going with this.

''Well, I-I've had.. sex.. with a lot of people, like a whole lot.'' She continues. I still don't know why she's saying this but I feel a pang of jealousy coursing through me. She sees my face and smiles softly.

''No need to be jealous babe, they meant nothing. But that's just what I'm trying to say. I feel something for you, you actually mean something to me. And I.. I guess, what I'm trying to say is.. I want to wait.'' She concludes and releases a deep breath.

''You mean.. wait with sex?'' I ask. To be honest I'm hoping that's not what she meant because I don't think I can wait very long. But on the other hand it's really sweet if that's what she means. She has had sex with loads and loads of random people and the fact she wants to wait now, only shows how much I mean to her. She nods and the blush reappears.

I smile kindly at her and brush her cheek softly. ''Of course we can wait if that's what you want Bella.'' I say and a big smile appears on her face.

''Really?'' She asks sounding hopeful.

''Yes of course. But I would like to know how long exactly? Because you're like the sexiest person I've ever met and it will be pretty hard not to jump your bones every time I see you.'' I admit and she giggles. She leans up and gives me a kiss.

''Not that long sweetie, I don't think I can hold out very long either. But I just want it to be special you know, I don't want it to be like just another random snack.''

I nod and return her kiss. ''Kissing is alright though isn't it?'' She nods and gives me another passionate kiss.

''Shall we go downstairs? I haven't even asked your parents if I could stay over.'' She says sounding guilty.

''I don't think they mind babe.'' I answer and pull her in for another kiss, not wanting to go downstairs yet.

''But do they even know I'm here?'' Bella asks interrupting our kiss.

''Of course they do honey, they can hear you right now.'' I answer reluctantly and lean towards her gorgeous soft full lips again. Her eyes widen and she leans back preventing me from kissing her.

''What do you mean they can hear me right now?'' She asks sounding shocked.

''That's another part of the whole vampire powers thing.. We've got pretty advanced hearing.'' I say noticing she's not going to let this drop.

''Really? So they can hear everything we say? Can you hear all the others in the house now as well?''

''Yes Bella, we can hear almost every little thing going on in this house.''

''You could've told me that before!'' Bella says sounding embarrassed. I guess she's feeling embarrassed because of our sextalk earlier.

''Relax babe, just because we can_ hear_ everything doesn't mean we actually _listen_ to everything. We do respect each other's privacy.'' I explain slowly. She sighs relieved and leans in giving me a long soft kiss.

''What was that for?'' I ask when she breaks away.

''I know you said they don't listen to everything but I don't feel like facing them right now. So let's just stay here for a while okay?'' She asks. A wide smile appears on my face.

''Excellent idea.'' I say before recapturing her lips and wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. Her tongue runs along my bottom lip making me open my mouth so her warm wet tongue can slip inside my mouth. My tongue tangles around hers and I notice we both try to not make the kiss heated. It's just sweet and delicious and I guide my hand underneath her top to her bare back, stroking it lovingly. She lets out a loud groan when the loud sound of her mobile rings through my room.

She breaks away from the kiss and shoots me an apologetic look before leaning towards the bedside table grabbing her mobile. She answers it without even looking who's calling.

''Hello?'' She says almost irritably. Because of my aforementioned advanced hearing I can of course hear the people on the other side of the line.

''_BELLAAAA!_'' I hear someone shouting, it's a woman's voice and she sounds very happy and very British.

''KIIMMMM!'' Bella shouts back and she laughs loudly.

''_Bells, where the fuck are you? We're at your door but you're clearly not here. Have you been having another 'fun' night?'' _The woman on the other line asks clearly smirking when she said that. I let out a loud growl and Bella shoots me an apologetic look before sighing.

''_What was that Bells?'' _The other woman asks obviously having heard my growl.

''I'm not a home Kim, but you just wait there, I'll be right there.'' Bella says not answering the woman's question.

''_Okay, but hurry up yeah?'' _'Kim' answers. I'm guessing 'Kim' is Kimberley, the mermaid she talked about last night. Bella says she will and hangs up. She then turns to me and grabs my hand.

''Babe, you ready to meet my friends?'' Bella asks hopefully.

''You want me to come with you?'' I ask surprised, it sounded like she had some catching up to do with them first.

''Yes please, I'm sure they won't believe me when I say I'm in a relationship so you'd better come with me to prove it to them.'' She says jokingly and I feel butterflies in my stomach when she says 'in a relationship'. Are we in a relationship?

''Relationship huh?'' I say smirking evilly and a blush appears on her face.

''No! I mean.. yeah, I mean..'' She says slightly panicked.

''Bella, do you want to be my girlfriend?'' I ask sweetly trying not to laugh at her cuteness.

''NO! I wanted to ask you that!'' Bella objects quickly pouting stubbornly. I laugh and her pout disappears when she laughs as well.

''Okay, then ask me.'' I state and she smiles brightly. She grabs both my hands and gives them each a soft kiss before staring in my eyes.

''Rosalie, beautiful lovely Rosalie, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?'' She asks in her low sultry Succubus voice. I can't help but swoon when she says that and I quickly nod.

''Yes, of course I will Bella.'' I say quickly before putting my hands in her neck pulling her in for a wild passionate kiss. We kiss for a while and when we break away we both have an incredibly wide smile on our faces. She then shuffles out of bed and pulls me with her.

''Now, it's time for the girlfriend to meet the friends.'' She says cheekily and I chuckle.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. Oh and I'm sorry, I promised ladyloving between Bella and Rose last chapter but I kinda decided not to. I feel like they're going really fast already, so maybe this makes them slow down a bit. It will come soon though ;-) _

_xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_The Loving Kind_

First of all I want to thank you guys for the follows, favourites and reviews! I love them!

It's time.. to meet.. Bella's friends! Yay!

Oh and by the way I kinda based everyone on someone.. You can try and guess who or I can just tell you..

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Now, the usual warnings apply: Smut, Femmeslash, some violence and... more smut ;-) If anyone thinks they'll get offended by any of these things.. just go.

Diclaimer: I don't own shit.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Chapter 7_

''Do you think they'll like me?'' I ask nervously while Bella's driving us in my car. Thank god it's Saturday so we won't miss any school. She casts me a sideways glance.

''They'll love you Rose, I'm sure they will.'' She responds and grabs my hand squeezing it softly.

I look at the road for a couple of minutes before realising something.

''Where do you live exactly?'' I ask feeling stunned I've never been to her house. Though of course it's not that weird since we've only known eachother for three days. I still can't believe it's been this short, it feels like I've known her for years.

''You'll see.'' She answers and after a while she leaves the main road and drives down a dirt road towards a big house sort of thing. It looks really ugly actually but I guess with her being a succubus and all she wasn't planning on staying long. She pulls up and we already see four people standing at her front door. She reaches over to me and grabs my hands.

''You ready babe?'' She asks sounding concerned. I nod smiling encouragingly and she gives me a quick kiss. I look over at the four people at her door and notice they haven't seen us arrive yet.

We both step out of my car and slam the car doors closed. The four heads look up at the sound and wave happily. We walk over to them and once we've reached them Bella hugs them all individually.

''Bells! It's been so long!'' A young woman with bright blonde hair almost screams excitedly. She looks really beautiful and has a very friendly face.

Bella chuckles and gives the girl a friendly pat on the head. ''It hasn't Britt, we saw eachother last week.'' The girl laughs and gives Bella another tight hug. I really try to stop it but I can't help but letting a low growl escape from my throat out of jealousy. They now all seem to notice me and stare at me with confusion on their faces. Bella turns to me and strokes my back softly. She leans towards my ear so the others won't hear.

''Are you jealous babe?'' She whispers softly chuckling, I shake my head stubbornly and she laughs. She then turns to her friends and pushes me towards them a bit.

''Rosalie, this is Kimberley, Brittany, Calliope and Carlos. Guys this is Rosalie, my girlfriend.'' She says proudly while pointing at each of them individually. All their mouths are hanging open as they stare at me and Bella.

''Girlfriend?'' Calliope asks stunned, she's a gorgeous Latina with long wavy black hair and tanned skin.

''H-how is that possible Bella?'' Carlos her twin brother asks. He looks like a male version of his sister, just as gorgeous and with the Latino traits.

''I'll explain when we get inside okay?'' Bella asks and the others nod. When we go inside I notice her house hasn't got much in it, it's kind of empty apart from a couch, a chair, a TV, an ugly kitchen and a door to what I presume is the bedroom. We all sit down on the couch and chair and I sit at the end of the couch next to Bella. Bella's friends all smile at me, they seem really nice, just a bit uncomfortable. I don't really know how to react, usually when I meet strangers I'm a bitch. I like pulling up that front until I know people better. But it's hard to act like a bitch now because they're Bella's friends and I don't want to embarrass her or make her feel uncomfortable.

''So care to explain?'' The British woman, Kimberley asks. She looks stunning as well, what is it with mythical creatures and good looks? She's got dark blonde long hair and a broad smile, her lips are really full and she's got nice twinkling eyes.

Bella looks at me questioningly and I presume she wants me to explain. I clear my throat and look at each of them individually before deciding where to start.

''I guess you're all a bit confused and I understand that. First of all I want to say that I know what Bella is and I also know what you all are.'' I say before seeing some of them widening their eyes.

''You're British?'' Kimberley asks and I smile brightly at her.

''Yes I am. Me and my family moved here from England about 4 days ago.'' I explain and Kimberley smiles widely.

''You're not human are you?'' Carlos asks clearly already establishing I don't look human.

''No I'm not. That's what I wanted to tell you. I know Bella is a succubus and because of that it is of course impossible for her to have a girlfriend or boyfriend.'' I say and they all nod still of course not knowing where I'm going.

''Well, as you guessed Carlos I'm not human. I'm in fact a vampire.'' I say before letting it sink it. They've all got wide eyes and I notice Kimberley's friendly eyes have turned cold. Before I can say anything else Kimberley stands up and looks at me with horror written on her face. She then turns to Bella and points at me.

''Bella?! What the fuck?! She's a vampire? What the hell do you think you're doing?'' She says clearly angry and upset. The others as well as Bella all stare at her in shock and we all stand up.

''Kim? What are you talking about? What's wrong?'' Bella asks and Kimberley is now shaking her head.

''Vampires.. Bella they're dangerous and just.. horrible!'' She says and I let out a low angry growl, the others look at me frightened and Bella quickly wraps her arm around my waist calming me down.

I try to calm down a bit and clear my throat. ''Kimberley, it's true. Vampires can be very dangerous but not all of them.'' I say slowly so she'll understand.

Kimberley huffs and looks not very convinced.

''It's true, vampires drink blood, even your blood. But me and my family we're different.'' I say to the whole room.

''Why is that?'' Brittany asks curiously.

''We don't drink human blood. We have a long time ago decided to only drink animal blood. We've done so for a very long time and are perfectly capable of controlling ourselves around humans.'' I explain slowly and with assurance. Kimberley seems to calm down a bit after my little speech.

''Really? Only animals?'' Kimberley asks. I nod reassuringly and we all sit down again.

''So, what I was trying to say.. Bella can't harm us. Succubi suck chi out of people. Chi or as some people call it a 'soul', that's something vampires don't have or don't need. She's not able to harm me but she can still feed off me. I know it sounds a bit complicated and I don't think we understand it all either. But just know that I'm not planning on harming Bella in any way.'' I explain and they all smile at me now. I'm still wondering why Kimberley hates vampires that much. It's not like Bella is any different, she kills humans as well.

Bella smiles widely at me and grabs my hand holding it tightly. I see the others staring at our hands and I smile.

''So, you're actually in a relationship right now?'' Carlos asks and we both nod.

''And she won't have to kill anymore humans because she can feed off you forever?'' Calliope asks and we nod again.

''That's really great guys and I'm really happy for you Bells. I'm sorry I went off like that, I just don't have a very good experience with vampires.'' Kimberley says and looks apologetic.

''It's all right, I have some bad experiences with them as well.'' I say and we smile at each other.

They then all congratulate us and Bella gets us all something to drink. We talk for a while about how we like school so far and how their journey to Forks has been. It's going great and I'm glad Kimberley is not angry anymore because she's a really nice person. She's really bubbly and laughs a lot. The others seem really nice as well, the twins seem a bit silent but I guess they're just not the talkative types.

''So Rosalie, you mentioned you have a family?'' Brittany asks curiously.

''Yes, my adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive sister Alice, my adoptive brothers Emmett and Edward and my twin brother Jasper.''

''You're twins?'' Calliope asks smiling. I nod and Carlos and Calliope smile at me.

''So, they're all vampires as well?'' Kimberley asks.

''Yes, well, we call ourselves 'vegetarian' vampires.'' I say and they all laugh.

We talk a bit more about my family and our history between the US and Britain. I also tell them about their age as well as mine and Kimberley seems happy when I tell her how old Carlisle is.

''Wow, he's older than me. I haven't met many people who are older than me, I'd love to talk to him.'' She says and I agree, I'm sure he'd love to talk to her and the others as well.

''So I was wondering, I hope I'm not being rude or anything but are any of you in a relationship?'' I ask. I've noticed how they all seem friendly with eachother but not couply at all.

''Actually yes, we are all single. We've all had relationships in the past but it's hard for non-humans to form long-standing relationships, which I'm sure you know.'' Brittany says and I nod. Yes, it is hard for us to stay in a relationship because we don't just live a lifetime. We live forever, so we often get sick of eachother after a couple of years. I was in a relationship with Emmett for forty years, while that sounds long for a human it's not that long for a vampire. We both after a while found out we didn't love eachother anymore, we just grew apart.

''So Bella, what kind of shithole did you end up in now?'' Carlos asks looking around Bella's living room. We all chuckle and Bella glares at me for laughing along.

''Well, I'm sorry C but I didn't really expect to find a vampire who could save me from a life on the run now did I?'' Bella answers and gives me a wink. I smile and give her a quick kiss on her lips.

''So, you're staying for good now?'' Kimberley asks and Bella glances at me with a blush on her cheeks.

''I- I don't know.'' Bella says softly looking at me shyly.

''What do you mean you don't know? I thought we had established the whole relationship thing already.'' I say cheekily and she sends me a bright smile. She then cups my cheeks with her soft hands and pushes her soft lips against mine. I can't help but forget about the others in the room and wrap my arms tightly around her waist. She moans and tangles one of her hands in my hair. Our lips open at the exact same time and her tongue slithers into my mouth. Our tongues are doing a little dance around one another in our mouths and I lovingly stroke her lower back with my hands. I let out a loud moan when I feel her doing the sucking thing again. I feel something from inside leaving my mouth and entering hers, it somehow sends rushes of hot arousal to my core. Bella stops kissing me when we hear a cough coming from beside us.

We both smile shyly when we see the others grinning at us. I then see Carlos and Calliope both sniffing the air and sending me a meaningful look. I quickly look down feeling incredibly embarrassed. Damn those stupid werewolves and their advanced smell. They both laugh and I send them both a glare, they ignore me and keep laughing.

''What's going on?'' Bella asks me, I quickly turn towards her and again I'm so glad vampires can't blush.

''N-nothing..'' I say quickly and the twins both snort.

''Cal?'' Bella asks Calliope who smirks devilishly.

''I think your girl got a bit excited there Bells.'' Calliope says and my mouth falls open. I can't believe she just said that. Bella chuckles and turns towards me, she sees my embarrassed pout and kisses my lips softly.

''Is that so babe?'' She asks whispering seductively. I gulp and when her eyes meet mine she starts breathing more rapidly. I'm guessing she saw the lust reflected in my eyes because her eyes turn that stunning light blue again.

''Just go already.. It's not like we're not used to it with a Succubus as a friend.'' Kimberley says laughing and waves her hand to the bedroom. We both quickly stand up and Bella grabs my hand before pulling me towards the bedroom. I look back at her friends and wave quickly at them before Bella pulls me into her room and closes the door.

She turns towards me and advances slowly while removing piece after piece of clothing. My eyes switch from looking at her delicious body to looking at her predatory glowing blue eyes. When she has removed every piece of her clothing I try not to stare at her generous twins and focus on her eyes. She puts her hand on my jean clad butt cheek and squeezes eliciting a moan from me.

''B-bella? I- .. I thought you wanted to.. wait?'' I ask softly and she just shakes her head. God those eyes, they're so.. glowing, and hypnotising.

''No.. no more waiting.'' She almost growls and I shudder in pleasure at the sexy sound. She leans forward and gives me a long passionate wet kiss.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. As you all might've guessed.. sexy times next chapter! _

_xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_The Loving Kind_

SOOOOOO SORRY it took so long! Especially letting you wait for THAT scene! My sincerest apologies!

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Now, the usual warnings apply: Smut, Femmeslash, some violence and... more smut ;-) If anyone thinks they'll get offended by any of these things.. just go.

Diclaimer: I don't own shit.

Okay little warning: Lots of SEX in this chapter! SEX between two LADIES! So if you don't like it.. LEAVE! If not.. read on ;)

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Chapter 8 _

God her lips are so soft. And that tongue, the way it circles in my mouth, it's definitely the best feeling in the world.

''You're _way_ overdressed babe.'' Bella whispers huskily against my lips. I pull off my clothes at Vampire speed and she blinks confusedly when I'm suddenly standing in front of her in just my bra and thong. She then seems to recover and sends me a panty-wetting smile. She gently grabs my upper arms and guides me to the bed. When the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed she pushes me down and I groan softly when my bum hits the soft mattress, she just keeps standing there and I lean back with my elbows resting on the bed so I can look up at her eyes. Her eyes are glowing again, they're such a weird hypnotising blue colour I gulp when I see them roam over my body. She stares at my flat stomach for a while and travels up towards my boobs.

''God Rose, you're so sexy.'' She groans and I let my eyes travel down her body as well. Her skin looks absolutely flawless it looks so soft and smooth, must be a succubus thing. Her body is incredibly toned and just the right amount so she's not freakishly muscled. A loud moan leaves my throat when my eyes roam over her stomach. She's got abs, like an actual gorgeous six-pack. When my eyes travel to her boobs I can't help but be bothered by the lace black bra covering her gorgeous sized boobs. She smirks while watching me stare at her and then leans forward grabbing the insides of my knees pulling me closer towards her. I spread my legs for her and she lowers herself down on top of me.

''Mmm.. Bellaaa..'' I moan when her hands stroke along my sides and stomach. She looks up at me and smiles predatorily. I can't really take it anymore and put both my hands in her neck pulling her face towards me and pushing my lips against hers. She groans when I open my lips and push my tongue in her mouth. She might be a Succubus but that doesn't mean I can't be dominant. I suck hungrily on her tongue and she puts one of her hands on my boob squeezing it making me moan again. When my hands reach behind her back she breaks the kiss and pulls herself up a bit hovering above me in the air so I can't reach the clip of her bra.

''What's wrong?'' I ask feeling a bit annoyed she just stopped me from freeing her generous sized twins.

''I told you Rose, I wanted to make this special.'' She says softly and smiles sweetly at me. I can't help but smile back at her and give her a quick nod. She leans down and gives me a quick peck before getting off of me. She walks towards the small light on the bedside table and puts it on, she then kills the big bright light so the mood is much more romantic. She turns towards me and sends me a sexy smile to which I feel my lips breaking out in a wide grin. She then reaches her hands behind her back and seductively throws her bra on the floor. My eyes widen when I see her beautiful uncovered breasts. She keeps her panties on and walks back towards the bed. I can't help but let my eyes switch between her slightly bouncing boobs and her glowing blue eyes slowly advancing me.

When she's back at the foot of the bed she makes a motion with her hands and I quickly shuffle back towards the headboard of the bed when I find out what she's trying to say. She smiles and climbs on the bed on all fours. When her head is at the level of my stomach she leans down and slowly kisses and licks my flat stomach. I groan and throw my head back against the soft pillow when her tongue circles my bellybutton. I don't think I've ever been this turned on before.

''B-bella.. please?'' I beg, her mouth is way too close to where I want her, she needs to touch me, now!

''Patience baby.'' She whispers and licks up my stomach trailing her tongue towards my boobs. She then kisses in between the valley of my boobs and I arch my back wanting her to remove my bra. She complies and reaches her hands behind my back unclasping my bra releasing my breasts. She growls when she stares at my now naked chest and throws the bra across the room.

She leans down and circles one of my nipples with her tongue while cupping my other boob with her soft hand. I groan and push my chest up more. She squeezes my boob and my head falls back with my mouth open. I feel like I could come right now.

She then puts my whole nipple in her mouth and sucks furiously on it.

''B-b-bellaaaa... Pleeeaase?'' I know I'm whining but I really don't care, I need her inside.

She releases my nipple and looks me in the eyes. ''You're so beautiful Rose.'' She says and sends me a loving look. I smile lazily back at her and she grins before pushing her lips down on mine. We part our lips and our tongues brush against one another's in our mouths. She then breaks the kiss and lets her hands travel down towards my thong. She looks in my eyes questioningly and I nod smiling shyly. She grins and pulls my underwear down my long legs, she sits up a bit in between my legs and stares at my pussy, my very _very _wet pussy may I add.

She licks her lips hungrily and moves her head slowly closer towards my core. She looks up one last time to ask for permission, I just buck my hips and she gets the picture. She breaths down on my centre and I groan in pleasure. When her tongue probes out of her mouth and lays flat down on my clit I gasp loudly. She starts licking me and pushing down on my sensitive clit. I want to move my hips up and down meeting her licks but she holds my hips tightly keeping me on the bed. She then releases on hip so her hand can travel down teasingly slow and tickle the inside of my thighs.

''Oh Fuck..'' I exclaim and I feel her smirk triumphantly.

She then puts the tip of her index finger against my opening and I buck up my hips easing the tip inside slowly. She then pushes the rest of her finger slowly all the way inside me.

''God Rose, you're so wet.. and so tight!'' She says in a very enthusiastic voice and I just moan loudly in response when she adds another finger, pushing it in just as teasingly slow as the other. This is absolute torture.

''Please.. Bella?'' I ask and she stills her fingers.

''Please what Rose?'' She asks mischievously.

''Just.. fuck me.. now.'' I demand and I see a glint in her eyes when she hears my demanding tone. Maybe she likes getting dominated as well.

She complies and slips her two fingers out before slamming them back in, hard. I gasp and arch my back when she pulls them out again and slams them back in.

''Ooohhh... OH HOLY FUCK!'' I cry out and she sets up a pace slamming her fingers in and out of my tight hole.

''Mmm.. Moooree.. BELLA!'' I cry out again and she adds another finger picking up the pace as well.

''Fucking Jesus Christ.. FUUUUUCK!" I exclaim when her fingers move in an incredibly fast pace, the headboard of the bed is now slamming against the wall and I feel my boobs bouncing up and down.

She then puts her lips around my clit and begins sucking furiously, I feel like I'm gonna come real soon.

''Babe.. babyyy.. I'm gonna come!'' I say and she quickly releases my clit moving her mouth up to my mouth and pushing her open lips on mine. Her hand is still going at a fast pace and when I feel her sucking my chi again I lose it.

I see the weird blue eyes staring down at me while she's feeding off of me.

''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK!'' I scream loudly when the most intense orgasm I've ever felt runs through my body. She helps me ride it out and slowly slows down. She gives me another kiss and removes her fingers before falling on top of me, I'm sure she feels exhausted. I'm pretty damn glad I'm a vampire, I don't feel tired at all, just really _really _good.

We both lay for a while before she rolls off of me. ''Fuck baby, that was amazing.'' I say and she nods.

I let her get her breath back a bit before climbing up on her. She looks up at me with confusion written on her face.

''Wh-what are you doing Rose?'' She asks and I send her a sexy smile.

''What do you think I'm doing? Returning the favour of course.'' I say and she still looks surprised.

''You..You're not tired?!'' She asks looking very confused, she looks _so_ cute when she's confused.

''I swear, sometimes you forget I'm a vampire.'' I say and realisation dawns on her and she smiles wickedly wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me down flush against her.

I give her a wet passionate kiss and she eagerly kisses me back.

''You're still wearing way too many clothes.'' I breath huskily against her ear and feel her shiver at my tone.

I loop my fingers in her panties and pull them down her perfect legs. I look up at her face first, she's watching me intently and then I travel my eyes towards her centre. Her beautiful dripping pussy I mean. I growl a loud vampire growl and her dark brown eyes turn blue again when she hears it.

''Fuck me please?'' She asks bluntly and I send her a smirk. She's already dripping wet so I'm not planning on teasing her. My fingers travel up her legs to her centre and she arches her back beautifully when I begin circling her clit with two fingers, she bucks her hips upwards and I send my mate a smirk before travelling my fingers lower and plunge two fingers in her pussy. She cries out loudly and I start pumping in and out of her at a fast pace. I then put my thumb on her clit and push down on it making her groan loudly.

''Harder Rose!'' She exclaims and I slam my fingers deeper inside her, as deep as they can. She bucks her hips wildly and I give her mouth a hard kiss. I then add another finger and feel her already getting close.

''Holy fucking FUCK! ROOOSSEE!'' She shouts as she comes wildly on my fingers. I help her ride out her orgasm and when the last flash of pleasure leaves her body I pull out my fingers. Suddenly she grabs my hand that was just inside her and puts my fingers in her mouth sucking her own juices off. I feel myself getting incredibly wet again and growl loudly before putting my hands on her shoulders pushing her against the bed and positioning my pussy on top of hers. She looks at me in shock again but that soon changes to sheer lust when I grind my hips against her making our centres rub against each other's. I grab her upperleg with my right hand and pull it up positioning it against my shoulder so our clits are in immediate contact. She's actually quite flexible and I grind my hips harder down on hers. She gasps with her mouth wide open feeling our juices mixing.

We both move faster and faster and I'm getting closer and closer to my second orgasm. I look into her eyes and see her shining blue's staring at me in awe. Suddenly I feel a rush of dominancy go through me, I need to claim her. She's _my _mate! I lean down and put my sharp teeth in her neck marking her. We both orgasm at the same time and ride it out before I roll off and we lay next to eachother.

Then it begins to dawn on me. Did I just bite her?!

I quickly look at her and I see a bite mark in her neck and she's looking at me with frightened eyes.

R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B-R-B

_Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. _

_xxx_


End file.
